Narcissa's Secrets: The real story
by Isilme
Summary: La verdadera y triste historia de Narcissa Malfoy desde su compromiso con Lucius. ¡Algo absolutamente original! Leelo y deja comentarios, por favor.
1. Un Destino fijado

NARCISSA'S SECRETS: THE REAL STORY

_Notas de la Autora__: Lee este fic sólo si conoces perfectamente los sucesos de los cuatro libros, pues si no recibirás un graaaaan spoiler. Como apenas sabemos nada de Narcissa Malfoy, me he tomado muchísimas licencias respecto a su vida; espero que cuando acabéis de leer esta particular visión sobre ella, os haya convencido. _

_Esta historia va dedicada con todo el cariño a mis amigas, que son las mejores del mundo: "Snape", "Ronnie", "Profe McGonagall" y "Ginny". La que escribe es Isilme, Hermione para mis niñas ^^. ¡DEJAD VUESTROS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!_

_Advertencia__: La clasificación de esta historia es R, es decir, trata temas bastante peliagudos. Vosotros decidís si leerla :-P ¡Ojo, yaoi, es decir relaciones chico/chico!_

_Disclaimer__: Evidentemente los personajes principales y el universo HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuuy bien. Los que sí tienen copyright son mis personajes originales, ¡ojito!_

CAPÍTULO 1: UN DESTINO FIJADO

      Mi vida empezó a cambiar a partir de aquellas palabras.

-Eres una Slytherin de buena familia y debes actuar en consecuencia. No podemos dejar que te opongas a nuestra decisión, y deberías ser capaz de entenderlo. 

      Miré a mi madre sin decir nada, callándome todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza en aquel instante. Hasta creo que asentí con la cabeza, porque sí lo había entendido; había entendido que todos menos yo estaban tomando decisiones acerca de mi futuro, y mi madre incluso había tenido la delicadeza de concertar un matrimonio para mí. Qué encantador, pensé llena de ira. Era evidente que ella no conocía bien a los Malfoy. O tal vez se hacía una idea sobre qué clase de gente sucia eran, y no le importaba demasiado. Una buena posición económica y social eran muchísimo más relevantes que la felicidad de su única hija. 

      El señor y la señora Malfoy también estaban encantados. No eran demsiado expresivos, que digamos, pero ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de sus mentes retorcidas e hipócritas? Veían en mí un buen partido, nada más. Yo, por mi parte, no luché, ni siquiera lloré delante de mi madre, porque tenía que ser realista, y sabía que todo lo que pudiera hacer sería inútil. Igual que lo sé ahora. Nadie me habló nunca sobre la libertad de decisión y el derecho a la felicidad, sólo sabía que todas mis amigas crecerían y elegirían un marido que les gustara, y yo no. 

      Mis padres gozaban de una buena posición en el mundo mágico. Venían de antiguos linajes de magos y brujas que se remontaban a siglos atrás, y tal vez por eso tenían una casa muy grande en cierto valle escocés. Algo más tarde me enteré de que, al contrario de lo que yo sospechaba, no pasaron a engrosar la lista de los mortífagos al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, sino que optaron por darle sólo apoyo económico (digamos la tercera parte de su fortuna), y él tampoco requirió más de ellos. 

      Una vez conocida la noticia de mi "emparejamiento", mi disgusto se convirtió en pesadilla cuando empecé mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Me habría encantado mantener en secreto lo del compromiso, pero eso era imposible porque Lucius Malfoy era el otro implicado. 

-¡Oh, Narcisa! ¡Qué suerte tienes!-me dijo un día una chica de quinto año.-Yo daría cualquier cosa por salir con él.

      Traté de sonreír, pero sin poder evitarlo le respondí de corazón.

-Pues hazlo. Él no es nada de mi propiedad. 

      Tal vez podrían preguntarme por qué yo no quería recordar mi compromiso con aquel chico. Lucius era terriblemente guapo,  probablemente el estudiante más atractivo de toda la casa Slytherin, pero había algo sombrío y malicioso en su conducta, además de su declarado gusto por las Artes Oscuras, y todo eso, junto a una inteligencia considerable, hacía que me asustara en cierto modo. Yo trataba de apartarme de su camino, pero no era fácil, porque las clases y la sala común nos obligaban a estar cerca muchísimas horas todos los días. 

-Querida-me dijo un día en la sala común.-Creo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos mejor el uno al otro, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Ya te conozco, Lucius-dije, levantando los ojos de mi libro de Adivinación. 

      Él se sentó en el brazo de mi sillón y bajó la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos azules como el hielo. 

-No lo creo-susurró.-Sólo sabes lo mismo que todo el mundo. Y te muestras tan distante que yo apenas puedo imaginar como eres realmente. Y eso no es demasiado. 

      Incluso la frialdad de su voz mostraba un tono de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije al fin.      

-Sólo una pequeña charla privada contigo. 

-Bueno.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?

      Abrí los ojos como platos y negué con la cabeza lentamente. 

-Desde luego que no. No por la noche. 

      Él se levantó, aparentemente mosqueado, y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, su mirada mostraba una extraña satisfacción. 

-Me parece que aún me tienes miedo, mi niña. De todas formas, me gustan las  cosas difíciles. Son más divertidas de superar. 

      Cuando se fue de mi lado, me quedé confundida. ¿Qué pretendía? Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un grupo de chicas de cuarto curso riéndose como tontas en voz baja. Debía de haber algo muy cómico en mi actitud, pero yo no quería abandonar mis objeciones tan pronto. 


	2. First Contact

CAPÍTULO 2: FIRST CONTACT

      Durante algunas semanas, él apenas me habló, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener el contacto visual conmigo. ¿Sería una nueva estrategia? Mis amigas me presionaban para que me citara con él en algún sitio secreto, pero yo no quería ni oír hablar de ello porque temía que algo irreversible podría pasar. Pero realmente puedo decir que las cosas ocurren cuando menos las esperas.  

      Una noche de invierno, bajé las escaleras hacia la sala común, porque había olvidado subir mi mochila a mi habitación. Era muy tarde y pensaba que nadie seguiría allí, pero…

-Lucius-murmuré. 

      Él se levantó, y dejando mi mochila en un cojín, se acercó a mí. 

-¿Para qué has cogido mis cosas?-le pregunté, atando el cinturón de mi bata. 

-Sorpresa. 

      Me sentí tan vulnerable en ese momento, que no pensé en salir corriendo escaleras arriba, y ni siquiera ofrecí resistencia cuando me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Aún seguía desconcertada cuando sujetó mi cintura con fuerza  y levantó mi barbilla con una mano.

-Estás bastante bien-dijo, mirándome con ojos maliciosos.-Permíteme…

      No pude decir nada, porque de pronto sentí sus labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos con resignación, y cuando nos separamos, yo estaba más roja de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida.  

-Esto…-dije tomando aire y tratando de apartarme sin resultado.-…tengo que…irme…sólo…

-Te gusta, ¿no?-preguntó tranquilamente.-Pero aún estás temblando, ¿por qué?

      Temblaba porque acababa de darme cuenta de que era deseo –no miedo, ni odio- lo que yo sentía en aquel momento. No podía controlarlo a voluntad, simplemente. Él no mostraba ningún afecto por mí, y yo sabía que sólo me quería de la forma en que yo lo quería a él entonces. Sin más aviso, me agarró de la muñeca y me condujo fuera de la habitación. Lo seguí escaleras arriba, tratando de contener la respiración y evitar de esa manera que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Al poco entramos en una habitación grande muy similar a la mía; me pregunté si sería la de los chicos de sexto año, y al escuchar los ronquidos en medio de la oscuridad supe que así era.

      Sentí sus ojos de hielo sobre mí cuando cerró la puerta y me condujo al borde de una cama con dosel. Ya no había escapatoria, pero de alguna forma no me importaba. Atravesamos las cortinas cerradas para que nadie nos viera, y él murmuró un pequeño hechizo que yo no conocía. 

-Ahora, amor, ni siquiera pueden oírnos-dijo, haciendo que me sentara sobre la colcha. 

      Me entró un poco de miedo cuando supe que la barrera de insonorización haría que estuviéramos en una especie de dimensión aparte, pero no pude articular palabra. Resolví no oponerme a que ese cuerpo tan atractivo hiciera lo que quisiese.

      De esa noche que se hizo tan larga recuerdo varias cosas. Sobre todo la frialdad de su piel, no comparable a ninguna otra (aunque era la primera que yo sentía de aquella forma). También recuerdo que no fue malo conmigo, pero tampoco mostró la más mínima delicadeza, y no recibí ningún beso cariñoso ni algo parecido, aunque no pude pensar mucho en ello. Por lo demás consideré aquello estupendo, y muy probablemente me habría enamorado de él esa noche si las cosas no hubieran acabado de un modo tan extraño.

-Ahora puedes volver a tu habitación, si no te importa-dijo, estirándose sobre las sábanas. 

      Lo miré con asombro.

-¿Por qué? Pensaba que iba a quedarme con…

-No me gusta dormir con la gente después de hacerlo. Todos mis amantes lo saben. 

      Mi corazón dio un salto y se llenó de ira. ¿Me había utilizado?

-¡¿Qué amantes?!-le pregunté, sentándome bruscamente. 

-_Mis_ amantes. ¿Nunca has oído esa palabra? Me refiero a algunas personas bastante lindas que vienen a mi cama de vez en cuando. Pero tú eres tan afortunada, querida…has sido la _primera chica_. 

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Simplemente juegas con la gente! Pues bien, a mí desde luego no volverás a utilizarme-exclamé mientras me ponía la bata, y me levanté. 

      Él apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y sonrió con una mueca. 

-Créeme, amor, lo haré. _Tienes _que casarte conmigo. 

Salí corriendo de la habitación y cuando llegué a mi propia cama me sentí más miserable que nunca. Parecía que él era…incapaz de amar. 


	3. La Dura Realidad

CAPÍTULO 3: LA DURA REALIDAD

      Cada vez que lo veía al día siguiente , me sentía profundamente humillada. Lo odiaba, y nunca me había encontrado tan sola, aunque mis supuestas amigas me rodearan. El mero pensamiento de tener que pasar el resto de mi vida con ese hombre me habría matado si no hubiera conseguido mantener mi cabeza en su sitio. 

      Siempre me sonreía con aquel maligno quiebre en los labios al verme. Pero se equivocaba si pensaba que me tendría cada vez que quisera, como a sus otros amantes. Amantes. No era fácil asumir que mi futuro marido se iba a la cama con quien le parecía, y menos aún que si yo era la primera chica-tal como me dijo-eso significaba que…

-¿Me prestas ese libro un momento, Narcissa?-me preguntó Edward Whity aquella tarde, cuando la sala común estaba llena de estudiantes haciendo deberes.

      Alcé la vista. Era un chico alto y guapo con grandes ojos castaños. 

-Claro, tómalo-murmuré, tratando de no mirar a Luciud, que estaba sentado con sus amigos al lado del fuego. 

-Dime algo, por favor-dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado y haciendo como que leía un párrafo del libro. 

-¿Sí?-dije, mirándole directamente.

-¿Es bueno contigo?-preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia la chimenea un segundo.

-¿Quién?

-Lucius. 

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-fruncí el ceño. 

-Sólo…para saber si se porta igual con todo el mundo que…ya sabes. Me gustaría saberlo, no diré nada. 

      De repente comprendí, y le eché una mirada penetrante.

-Así que tu eres uno de…de…-murmuré, algo consternada.

-Ah, sí. Supongo que te lo habrá contado. Él siempre consigue lo que quiere, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo un poco, con algo de pesadumbre en los ojos. 

-Si verdaderamente necesitas saberlo, no es precisamente un encanto conmigo. 

      Ed señaló una línea del libro como si estuviera atendiendo a una explicación mía, para poder seguir hablando. 

-Creo que debes saber esto: él te hará daño, sólo porque le encanta hacer daño a los demás. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué te acuestas con él?-dije, un poco enfadada. 

-Eso ya lo sabes, o lo descubrirás. Trata de no perder la cabeza.

      El chico se levantó, cogió el libro y me dejó sola. Miré a Lucius un momento y sentí un escalofrío inesperado recorriendo mi cuerpo. Parecía que sus amantes-¿cuantos serían?-lo necesitaban. Pero yo no. ¿No?

La pesadilla se prolongó durante los días siguientes. Apenas podía concentrarme en clase porque tenía un gran problema…Mi cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que veía a Lucius cerca. Algunas veces él me hablaba con palabras demasiado edulcoradas; pero por supuesto, todas o casi todas eran mentiras, simples pruebas de lo retorcida que era su mente, pero yo estaba empezando a volverme loca.

-Mi amor, cuando me necesites, simplemente ven a mi habitación-me dijo un día, rodeándome con sus brazos tras las clase de Transformaciones. 

-No me digas…lo que tengo que hacer, por favor-dije yo, liberándome. 

      Aquella noche me desperté cuando sentí el peso de otro cuerpo sobre mi colcha, y encontré de nuevo sus ojos de hielo. 

-¿Te has cansado de tus otros amantes?-le pregunté, medio dormida. 

-Creía que _tú_ me necesitabas más esta noche. O eso me dijo tu mirada esta mañana. Tienes unos ojos limpios como el cristal…puedo leer en ellos. 

-Quiero una explicación-dije, tratando de bloquear el avance de su mano. 

      Me miró con ojos seductores, y sentí que debía abordar el tema. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estamos comprometidos, en primer lugar?-pregunté.

-Eso es muy evidente, encanto. Como único hijo de mi familia, heredaré todas sus propiedades, y antes de eso mis padres quieren asegurarse de que me case con una bruja de sangre limpia que proceda de una antigua familia de magos. Si consigo un descendiente, el linaje de los Malfoy perdurará.

-Creo que ya lo sabía-murmuré, mirando el dosel verde de mi cama.-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? Ni siquiera me amas. 

      Él llevó un dedo a mis labios y miró alrededor un momento.

-El amor no es útil-dijo.

      El hechizo _lumos_ proyectó su luz indirectamente sobre Lucius, que seguía enfrente mía. La camisa negra a medio abrochar dejaba entrever su cuerpo pálido y atlético, y la mirada cortante de sus ojos glaciares bajo una revuelta mata de pelo rubio, lo hacían verse aún más atractivo. No podía luchar contra la sensación que me devoraba y, aun sabiendo que yo no era más que un instrumento para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones, volví a sentirme débil, y volví a dejarme llevar. 

* * * 

      Dos días después de aquello, durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, volvía a poner en orden mis pensamientos. Pensé que a partir de ese momento, no me importaría demasiado que él no me amara, pero lo que sí iba a conseguir era que olvidara a sus otros amantes, y trataría así de que nuestro compromiso-ya que no tenía remedio-se volviera más o menos normal. Para todo eso, yo tendría que dejar el papel de chica inocente. 

      Necesitaba un hechizo poderoso que me permitiera entrar en la habitación de los chicos sin ser notada, y espiar un rato a mi "prometido". Tal vez no tenía tantos amantes después de todo, y yo le gustaba de verdad.

      Un hechizo de invisibilidad sería lo más adecuado. Uno simple y no muy fuerte que pudiera ocultarme durante un cuarto de hora o así. Mostrando mi lado más brillante y encantador, logré el permiso de la profesora de Pociones para coger un libro de la Sección Prohibida. Encontré los ingrediented sin mucha dificultad, y pronto terminé la bebida. Sus efectos sólo durarían diez minutos, así que decidí esperar al sábado por la noche para beberla justo antes de entrar en el dormitorio. 

      A la una de la noche de ese día, bajé las escaleras y entré en la sala común…pero allí había alguien. Severus Snape, que era un año más joven que yo, estaba leyendo en una de las esquinas tenuemente iluminadas, y me vio en camisón y bata y con una botella morada en la mano. Tal vez debería haber inventado algo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Ésas son las habitaciones de los chicos, Lange-me dijo cuando yo estaba a punto de subir los escalones de la izquierda.

-Ya lo sé, shhh. Tengo algo importante que hacer. 

-¿Vas a envenenar a alguien con eso?-dijo mirando mi botella.-Me encantaría saber a quién. 

-No, aunque tampoco sería mala idea. De todas formas, no digas nada-dije, subiendo al fin. 


	4. Dangerous Game

CAPÍTULO 4: DANGEROUS GAME

      Llegué a la puerta y me bebí deprisa el amargo brebaje. Funcionó. Entré en la habitación y no pude oír nada aparte de los ronquidos de Goyle. Había cinco camas dispuestas en círculo, y yo no tenía muy claro cuál era la de Lucius. Contuve la respiración y me acerqué a una de ellas, deseando haber acertado; pero…permanecí junto a las cortinas un momento. Silencio. Demasiado silencio, pensé, y recordé el hechizo de insonorización. O estaba durmiendo o estaba con alguien. Pero ¿con quién? Necesitaba saberlo. 

      No me había equivocado en absoluto, Lucius estaba allí, y no solo. Reconocí al chico que lo acompañaba, era John Derryck, un estudiante de séptimo bastante atractivo. La visión me dejó paralizada, tal vez porque me había convencido a mí misna de que Lucius me preferiría a mí por encima de cualquiera, y esa idea acababa de derrumbarse. Ya no sabía que hacer para ganar un lugar importante en su vida.

      Decidí irme corriendo antes de que terminaran los efectos de la poción, pero ya era tarde. Mi cuerpo se volvió visible justo cuando cruzaba las cortinas para marcharme, y noté como una fuerte mano agarraba mi brazo y me empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndome caer sobre la cama. 

-Qué sucio por tu parte, Narcissa-dijo Lucius con una mirada entre furiosa y sorprendida. 

      Forcejeé para liberarme, pero me tenía atrapada con su cuerpo de manera amenazadora. Derryck se apartó un poco y me miró, algo colorado. 

-Aquí el único sucio eres tú, Lucius-dije.-¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? Primero me obligas a ser tu esposa, pero el compromiso no lo es tal para ti puesto que sigues jugando con quien te place. 

      Cuando él estaba a punto de decirme algo-seguramente horrible-, el chico moreno interrumpió, poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

-No le hagas daño, es una chica muy guapa-dijo.

-Pero es demasiado rebelde, ¿verdad?-Lucius me miró.-Eso tiene solución.

      Aquella vez si ví venir el peligro, sí intenté liberarme para alcanzar mi varita, e incluso me dio tiempo a que una lágrima de impotencia bajara rodando por mi mejilla, al ver los dos pares de manos que se posaban sobre mí. Estaba en la boca del lobo, había entrado de lleno en juego demasiado arriesgado y desagradable, y ya no había salida. 

* * * 

      Me desperté al día siguiente con la vista empañada por las lágrimas, que ni en sueños habían cesado. No recordaba cómo había llegado a mi habitación, ni a qué hora, pero cuando lo intenté no pude moverme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo como si me clavaran agujas, y estaba empapada en sudor. Al cabo de unos instantes pensé con claridad. Quería huír, hacia un sitio donde ese demonio no pudiera encontrarme nunca. Quería escribir a mi madre y decirle que rompiera el acuerdo, que lo último que me gustaría en el mundo sería pasar toda la vida con Lucius, que era egoísta, retorcido, que…Pero supe que no podría contárselo a mi familia. Les importaban demasiado las consecuencias de nuestra unión.

      Mis compañeras de cuarto ya habían bajado a desayunar, pero yo no tenía ganas. Sola en la habitación, me incorporé trabajosamente y me miré al espejo. Estaba más pálida y ojerosa que nunca, y pude ver unas marcas oscuras en mi cuello. Necesitaba darme un baño, eso hice, y aprovechando que casi todas estarían en el Gran Comedor, subí las escaleras que llevaban de la mazmorra a la planta baja, sin encontrarme con ningún Slytherin, y salí a los terrenos del Colegio. No sabía dónde ir o qué hacer, así que me senté a orillas del lago y traté de reflexionar. ¿Y si hablaba con Dumbledore, o con la señora Trunswell, la directora de mi casa? Sería inútil, puesto que Lucius lo negaría todo. Y lo que es peor, se enteraría todo el mundo. 

-Muchacha-oí una voz ronca a mis espaldas

      Me di la vuelta y vi a Hagrid con rostro de preocupación.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo.

-No-mentí levantándome.-Nada. 

-Tienes mal aspecto, ¿has ido a la enfermería?

-No es necesario, es sólo que no me siento muy animada. 

      Yo sabía que mis ojos expresaban todo mi malestar, y no me extrañó ver que el guardabosques estaba realmente preocupado. 

-Un té podrá animarte, tal vez. ¿A que no has desayunado? Ven. 

      Lo seguí hasta su cabaña y acepté la taza que me ofreció, pero no dije nada.

-¿Problemas con algún estudiante?-me preguntó mientras le echaba de comer a Fang. 

-Problemas-repetí en voz alta de forma casi mecánica.-Y compromisos.

      Hagrid pareció pensar un momento al oír esto.

-Tal vez deberías decírselo a algún profesor. 

-Es demasiado personal. Nadie lo entendería. 

      No volvió a hablar. Le di las gracias por el té y salí de la cabaña. Luego me dirigí al castillo para ver si hacía algunos deberes en la biblioteca, y me distraía un poco. Y apenas tuve que ver a nadie durante toda la mañana.

      A la hora del almuerzo, entré en el comedor jurándome no prestar atención a ese imbécil ni a ningún comentario fuera de lugar, y me senté con mis compañeras de sexto, que cotorreaban sin parar y trataron de meterme en una conversación absurda. Algunas miradas se posaron sobre mí, incluida la de Lucius, que mostraba una mezcla de triunfo y lástima. Supe enseguida que no había contado nada por ahí, aunque también supe que muchos imaginaban que algo raro había pasado, sobre todo por la forma tan insistente que tenían algunos de mirarme la marca del cuello. De pronto, me entraron unas ganas horribles de vengarme. 


	5. Mi Admirador Secreto

CAPÍTULO 5: MI ADMIRADOR SECRETO

      Al fin, aquella tarde en la sala común, alguien se decidió a hablarme. Snape se sentó con un libraco enorme en la butaca más próxima a la mía. 

-¿No funcionó la poción?-me preguntó, sin dejar de mirar el libro. 

-Sí, pero no sirvió de nada-respondí, disimulando de la misma manera. 

-Te hiciste visible antes de tiempo.

-¿Cómo?-dije sorprendida. 

-Era la poción de invisibilidad que aparece en el libro "Pociones Rápidas y Avanzadas".

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me fijé en el frasco que llevabas. Se me dan bien las pociones, y ésa en concreto la he usado alguna vez. 

-¿Para qué?

-Para contraatacar al enemigo. 

      Supe que se estaba refiriendo a la pandilla de Gryffindor de quinto, Potter y compañía, y sonreí por primera vez en todo el día. 

-Te dije que era mejor envenenarlo-dijo, como refiriéndose a alguien en concreto.

-Ojalá pudiera-dije yo.-Eso sería estupendo.

* * * 

      Aún no habían acabado las sorpresas aquel día. Cuando subí a mi habitación, una pequeña sombra con alas me aguardaba junto a mi baúl. Era mi lechuza Nin, y tenía algo para mí.

-¿Una flor?-murmuré desatando el lazo blanco de su pata, y contemplando el envío.

      Era un bonito clavel blanco con tonos rosáceos, y por más que busqué no encontré una señal ni una nota que me indicara su procedencia. 

-¿De quién es, Nin? ¿De alguien que ha sido amable contigo?

      Ella me miró y emitió un sonido de satisfacción, lo que me permitió, al menos, saber de quién *no* era. La idea de que pudiera venir de un admirador parecía remota, y sin embargo no se me ocurría otra posibilidad. Simplemente, dejé que esa idea me animara. 

* * * 

      Lucius no me molestó durante algunos días (y noches), y pude respirar aliviada un tiempo. Las flores siguieron llegando, traídas por diferentes lechuzas pequeñas, que día tras día me esperaban en mi habitación. El hecho de que no las recibiera a la hora del correo, y de que las lechuzas pudieran acceder a mi cuarto, indicaba claramente que la persona que me las enviaba era de Slytherin. Oculté el hecho a mis compañeras, que se habrían reído de forma estúpida al enterarse, y habrían preguntado demasiado. Las flores, algunas curiosas y sin duda procedentes de los invernaderos de Hogwarts, calmaron un poco el dolor que sentía, y me devolvieron algo de ilusión. Tenía que averiguar quién me las enviaba. 

      Una tarde, en la sala común, me dediqué a observar a los alumnos de diversos cursos, intentando buscar una pista que me permitiera averiguar quién era *él*. Nunca acompañaba las flores con una nota, y yo no me atrevía a responder sin saberlo. Cuando más ensimismada estaba, me di cuenta de que Lucius se había sentado a mi lado. Me puse en guardia, y estuve tentada de sacar la varita. 

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? Te veo distraida últimamente. 

-Márchate-dije mirándole a los ojos. 

-¿Por qué?-sonrió, con un brillo frío en las pupilas. 

-Porque eres despreciable, ¿te vale con eso?

-Y yo que pensaba que me habías cogido un poco de respeto…

-No te tengo miedo. Nada puede ser peor que lo del otro día-dije, clavando las uñas en la tapa de mi libro. 

-Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que no lo pasaste bien, querida. Y eso no fue lo que me pareció en el momento. 

      Mi cara enrojeció de humillación y de ira. 

-Ni siquiera piensas utilizarlo como medio para romper el compromiso, ¿cierto?-prosiguió.-Aunque no te serviría de nada, no puedes dar pruebas y aunque pudieras no te serviría de mucho. Tus padres no harían nada al respecto, porque saldrían perdiendo. Tampoco quieres que se entere toda la escuela. Así que, ¿para qué le das tantas vueltas a la cabeza? Con lo afortunada que eres…

-¿Afortunada?-dije, dándome cuenta de que, por espantoso que pareciera, él llevaba razón. 

-De poder estar conmigo cuando quieres.

-Dirás cuando tú quieres.

      Lucius sonrió y se acercó más a mí, hasta tocar mi mejilla con sus labios de hielo un momento. 

-Te espero esta noche. No habrá nadie más-susurró en mi oído, y se marchó.

      Me sentí avergonzada porque sabía que la persona que me enviaba flores, fuera quien fuese, estaba en la sala, y lo habría visto todo. Pero, de todas formas, cualquiera que me quisiera tendría que saber en qué clase de lío estaba metida.

* * * 

      "Sé que estás triste. Si yo pudiera hacer algo para que sonrieras…". Eso decía el mensaje que acompañaba a la flor roja que recibí al día siguiente. No reconocí la letra, pero lo guardé cuidadosamente y até una nota a la pata de la lechuza: "¿Quién eres?"

      Me sentí como si estuviera jugando a doble banda. Por un lado, ardía en deseos de saber quién era mi admirador, y por otro, acudía a las llamadas de Lucius, que no eran muy frecuentes, y al menos él no volvió a incluir a nadie más. Pero la diferencia entre el amor y el deseo se hacía cada vez más abismal, yo estaba segura de que mi prometido no me quería en absoluto. 

      Muchos mensajes parecidos a aquél llegaron durante los días siguientes, todos escritos en un tono dulce y algo apesadumbrado, como si tratara de animarme y al mismo tiempo diera la batalla por perdida al pensar que no tenía posibilidades. Yo le respondía siempre agradeciéndole el detalle, y rogándole que me dijera quién era. Al fin, pasadas dos semanas, cuando ya me había vuelto medio loca, me mandó la pista definitiva: "Te quiero. ¿Sabes? Ésta es mi lechuza Lyell". 

      Miré al pájaro de color pardo, que parecía estar esperando que le dijera algo. Llevada por un impulso mecánico, me miré al espejo y me peiné un poco. Luego me dirigí al ave. 

-Lyell, ¿me llevas con tu amo?

      La lechuza pareció asentir con un ruidito, y echó a volar despacio, para que yo pudiera seguirla. Con disimulo, crucé la sala común, salí de la zona Slytherin, y Lyell me llevó por un pasillo de la mazmorra, hasta una puerta que yo nunca había atravesado. ¿Sería un aula? Por un instante me entró miedo. La lechuza se detuvo, esperando que yo abriera la puerta, y al final me decidí. Entré, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y vi que la habitaciónera un aula pequeña y húmeda, con un tablero grande en la pared. Parecía, más que una clase, un lugar secreto de reuniones o algo así. Miré a ambos lados y no via nadie, pero la lechuza voló hasta una esquina. 

-¿Estás aquí?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, pero no grites, por favor-dijo una voz. 

      Una silueta alta salió de detrás de un viejo armario, y le reconocí enseguida. 

-¡¿Tú?! 


	6. Edward and the Truth

CAPÍTULO 6: EDWARD AND THE TRUTH

      Realmente yo había descartado desde el principio a Edward Whity, y encontrarlo allí rompía todos mis esquemas. El chico titubeó un poco antes de avanzar, y se quedó a dos metros de mí.

-No entiendo nada-dije.-¿Es esto una trampa? ¿Estás compinchado con él?

-¡No, nada de eso!-dijo él, avanzando un poco más, con una timidez que yo nunca le había notado.-Narcissa, déjame explicártelo. 

-Mira, esto es un lío-dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza.-Yo pensé que tú, con lo que me dijiste aquel día…Por favor, háblame claro. 

-Escucha. Ese día sólo intenté prevenirte, porque yo ya sabía por propia experiencia cómo era Lucius. Yo le odiaba-le odio-con toda mi alma, pero también le necesitaba, me atraía muchísimo. Cuando supe que se había comprometido con una chica, me entró curiosidad por saber si se portaría con ella igual que con todos los demás. 

      Suspiró y se apoyó en una mesa, sin dejar de mirarme, y siguió hablando. 

-En algún momento que no tengo identificado empezaste a gustarme, y el día que apareciste con aquellas señales, y supe lo que había pasado…Y pensar que yo estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación y no pude oír nada por culpa del hechizo ése…Si lo hubiera sabido, habría intentado sacarte de allí. Debiste de pasarlo muy mal.

-No tuve escapatoria, ni la tengo ahora. Y tampoco he podido contárselo a nadie. 

-Oye, sé que esto es absurdo. Que prácticamente le perteneces y que tendrás que casarte con él, pero…pero el amor va aparte. 

      Sonreí un poco, pensando que él tenía razón. Sentí que me había estado enamorando poco a poco, libremente y sin presiones, y que ni Lucius Malfoy podría cambiar eso. Él también sonrió, me acerqué un poco más y vi sinceridad en sus grandes ojos marrones. 

-No es absurdo-dije.-Está bien. Me has animado mucho con tantas flores. 

      Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y permanecimos así un rato. 

-Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera-dije.-Que él no tuviera el poder para dominarnos a voluntad. Pero lo tiene, y no es posible quitárselo. 

-Él no puede entrar en nuestras mentes. Ésa es la escapatoria posible.

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. 

-¿Aunque de noche tengamos que olvidarnos el uno del otro?

-Yo no podría olvidarte…de día ni de noche-sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla. 

      Le dije que sería buena idea salir de allí por separado, encontrarnos en momentos escogidos en los que nadie pudiera vernos juntos, o notar nuestra ausencia simultánea y dar paso a las conjeturas. Eso era difícil en Hogwarts, y sin embargo, se presentaba ante mí como un pequeño remanso de felicidad en medio de mi pesadilla. 

* * * 

      La forma de mantener mis sentimientos en secreto pasaba por tener los pies en la tierra y no dejarme llevar en absurdas ensoñaciones. Así, me mostraba atenta y casi encantadora con Lucius cuando me tocaba citarme con él, y creo que eso lo desconcertó bastante. Y mientras él pensaba que ya me tenía totalmente en el bote, yo lograba escabullirme e ir al encuentro de Edward en algunas ocasiones. 

      El hecho de que yo actuara tan bien con mi "prometido" nunca llevaba como consecuencia el que él se mostrara más amable o cuidadoso conmigo, pero al menos pareció bajar la guardia, y yo me sentía más tranquila. Tampoco abandonó a sus otros amantes, sino que, por lo que pude percibir en sus palabras, el número de visitas nocturnas aumentaba sonadamente. Y me daba lo mismo, en verdad. 

      Como dato curioso, Severus Snape y yo nos hicimos bastante amigos, aunque él no era una persona a la que le gustara estar rodeada de gente, y normalmente prefería sentarse en un rincón con sus libros. En la casa de Slytherin, todos le respetaban y algunos le temían, por su habilidad para las pociones que le convertía en un peligroso "envenenador" potencial de cualquiera que le molestara demasiado. Los de Gryffindor no parecían pensar lo mismo, y habitualmente se metían con él. Para mí era, en todo caso, una buena compañía intelectual que nunca trataba de investigar sobre mi vida (como hacían todos los demás); y yo tampoco hacía demasiadas preguntas.

      Una tarde, cuando estaba con él en la bilioteca, estudiando para los exámenes parciales, la pandilla de Gryffindor se sentó en un extremo de la misma mesa, presumiblemente para molestarle un rato, aprovechando que no había más Slytherins por allí. 

-Vaya, Snape. ¿De dónde has sacado una guardaespaldas tan guapa?-dijo Sirius Black, un chico bastante popular en el colegio.-Parece increíble que pueda soportar tu olor. 

      Snape apretó los dientes, pero yo levanté la cabeza de mi libro y le eché una mirada glaciar al chico. Sus tres amigos se me quedaron mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Ten cuidado, es la novia de Lucius Malfoy-oí que le decía al oído un muchacho que llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta. 

-Pero aún así sé defenderme solita, ¿sabes?-le dije con una nota claramente slytheriana en mi voz. 

-No pretendía ofenderte-el chico se puso rojo. 

-Tal vez deberíais poneros a estudiar-dije, más tranquila. 

-O ahogaros en el lago-añadió Snape, ligeramente entusiasmado con la idea. 

-Más quisieras-dijo Black, abriendo su libro y hundiendo la cabeza en él. 

      Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, aunque al rato noté que Snape no estaba mirando precisamente a su tomo de Transformaciones. Con disimulo pude ver que Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, tenía la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado de la sala. Luego miró a Snape con una expresión rara en las pupilas azules; él le respondió de la misma manera, pero al segundo ya estaban inmersos en la lectura de nuevo. 


	7. Ayuda al Amor Prohibido

CAPÍTULO 7: AYUDA AL AMOR PROHIBIDO

      Apenas era capaz de superar mis propios problemas, cuando me metí en un lío más. Debería haber dejado que lo resolvieran ellos, puesto que eran "asuntos" de chicos, pero algo me empujó a hacerlo. ¿Mi amistad con Snape, quizá? ¿O simplemente era una forma de impedir que mi _querido_ Lucius siempre se saliera con la suya? Tal vez fueran ambas cosas. 

      Volví a ver en algunas ocasiones aquella mirada de la biblioteca. En medio de las peleas del Slytherin con la pandilla Gryffindor, había un elemento distinto. Si la ira se manifestaba como fuego en los ojos de Snape, había una parte de ese fuego que no era ira, sino algo más fuerte e irremediable que ardía de un modo distinto. Y el chico de los ojos azules, entre broma y broma, sonreía un poco. Quise no ser malpensada, convenciéndome de que eran imaginaciones mías, pero

Por más absurdo que fuera, veía claro lo que existía entre los dos, más allá de la enemistad, de lo permitido y hasta de lo concebible tratándose de dos miembros de casas rivales.

      No dije nada, no era de mi incumbencia y de todas formas Snape lo habría negado y se habría enfadado muchísimo. Pero me preocupé seriamente la noche en la que, bajo el dosel de la cama de Lucius y pensando en lo mal que me sentía porque Ed estaba en esa misma habitación, oí un nuevo parte de las conquistas "amorosas" de mi _prometido_. Normalmente no me interesaban, pero cuando escuché que hablaba de planes y la palabra Potter apareció en cierto punto del discurso, presté atención. 

-Parece tan inocente a su manera, qué lindo…y me da lo mismo que sea…

-¿Un Gryffindor?-salté yo, tratando de parecer natural. 

-El único de ellos que me gusta. Si supiera lo que le espera…

      "Oh no, no, no", pensé. Y seguidamente probé una táctica para convencerlo. 

-No creo que sea digno de ti.-dije, poniendo voz dulce. 

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso?-preguntó, algo sorprendido. 

-Simplemente, ya que me lo cuentas, te doy mi opinión. Haz lo que quieras, *amor*. 

      Lucius pareció satisfecho con mi actitud, si bien ligeramente desconcertado, y no dijo nada más. 

* * * 

-¿Querrías ayudarme con una poción?-le dije a Snape a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, aprovechando que Lucius estaba lejos. 

-¿Con cuál de ellas?-me miró. 

-No sé. Es para resolver un problema. 

-Bueno, pero si no me dices de qué se…

-Luego te lo digo. 

      La idea que se me había ocurrido era un poco absurda, y más que extrema, pero reuní valor para contárselo a Snape en privado. 

-Es que como las pociones se te dan mejor que a mí…

      Me miró frunciendo el ceño, con aire inquisitivo. 

-Necesito algo que …ejem…aletargue el deseo sexual por un tiempo. Es para un problema de alguien…No sé ni dónde bucarlo. 

-…-(la expresión de su cara era indefinible).

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Hay un libro donde he visto algo de eso.

-¿De la Sección Prohibida? 

-No, está en la estantería de los libros de pociones, se llama _Pociones Complicadas pero sin Efectos Secundarios_. 

-Voy a verlo. Si es muy difícil, ¿me ayudarás?

-Como quieras. 

      Encontré en el libro justo lo que necesitaba: una receta de ingredientes asequibles y un efecto muy preciso, el de hacer que la persona que la tomara olvidara a quien más deseara en ese momento durante unas 24 a 48 horas. Snape me ayudó, impasible como siempre y sin hacer preguntas. Por supuesto, no le dije lo que iba a hacer por su propio bien. 

      Luego llegó el dilema: ¿cómo dársela a Lucius? Bajé al comedor a cenar antes que nadie, y calculé dónde se sentaría él; de todas formas, si me equivocaba, la persona en cuestión sólo sufriría un *pequeño efecto* sin importancia. Tuve suerte, y el zumo de calabaza fue el que cogió y se bebió con toda la tranquilidad. Por lo menos esa noche, Snape no se quedaría sin amante. En principio salió bien, y pensé que no tendría que preocuparme hasta pasadas 24 horas. 

      Al día siguiente casi me olvidé del asunto y quedé en secreto con Edward después de cenar. Lo quería muchísimo, era dulce y amable, tan distinto a cualquier otro alumno de mi casa. No podíamos arriesgarnos a pasar ninguna noche juntos, pero solíamos encontrarnos antes de la hora de dormir. Ya era tarde cuando volví a las mazmorras y caminé deprisa hacia la puerta de mi sala común. Entonces me lo encontré.

-¿Potter? 

      El chico se llevó un buen sobresalto. Iba solo, y yo no sabía dónde, pero si con quién iba a reunirse. Me decidí a prevenirlo. 

-Eh…-dijo.

-Ésta es la zona de Slytherin-dije yo, mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaba de paso. 

-Mira, deberías tener cuidado con una persona.

      El chico arqueó una ceja y pareció algo perdido. 

-¿Tratas de decirme algo?

-Sí, que esquives a Lucius Malfoy cuando no estés con tus amigos.

-¿A Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa con él?

      Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. *No* podía ser *tan* inocente, cielos. 

-Quiere echarte el guante, ahora le ha dado por ti. 

      Él me miró un poco turbado.

-Pero ¿no es tu novio?

-Sí, y tiene una larga hilera de amantes detrás en la que quiere incluirte. Oye, eres un Gryffindor y no debería prevenirte, pero no puedes hacerte ni la más remota idea sobre qué clase de tipo es. 

-¿Entonces por qué me estás avisando?-preguntó, casi sonriéndome. 

-Tengo buenas razones. Anda con cuidado. 

      Dejé que siguiera circulando y entré en mi habitación. Era tarde, y no creí que Lucius fuera a molestarme ya. Una ve acostada y tapada con la manta hasta la barbilla, sentí un escalofrío. Aún podía sentir los besos de Ed sobre mis labios, pero al mismo tiempo tuve la sensación de que era a él, y no a mí, a quien le había tocado lidiar con mi prometido esa noche. Apreté la almohada con rabia. Lo estaba haciendo por mí, para darnos una oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y traté de soñar con un futuro mejor que no llegaría.


	8. The Engagement Party

CAPÍTULO 8: THE ENGAGEMENT _PARTY_

      El curso avanzó, llegó el calor, y casi habían pasado los exámenes finales cuando una carta de mi madre me dio justo la noticia que me faltaba. ¡Una fiesta! ¡De compromiso! Y además en la mansión de los Malfoy, con un montón de invitados siniestros, mortífagos probablemente. Y le llamaban fiesta, como si fuera algo alegre, como si aquella encantadora reunión a principios de agosto no fuera a atarme para siempre a un hombre al que odiaba. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones?-me preguntó Edward, el último día de curso. 

-Estar con mi madre, supongo. Mi padre seguirá trabajando en el extranjero y no creo que lo vea mucho. Luego está lo de la "fiesta"-dije con tristeza.-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Mi hermana mayor quiere llevarme al sur unos días, donde vive su novio. Pero estaré en casa casi todo el tiempo. Así que espero que puedas escribirme. Y si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber, ¿vale? 

-Vale. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós, mi amor. 

      Y así, tras despedirme de Lucius aunque no por mucho tiempo, fui devuelta al lado de mi madre, que nunca me preguntó qué tal me iba con él; creo que ya lo sabía y seguía sin importarle. 

* * * 

      Al menos pude desconectar un poco y relajarme durante el último verano que pasaría en la casa de mi familia. Mi padre no solía aparecer mucho (tenía asuntos importantes muy lejos) pero las veces que lo vi supe que lamentaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco, el tener que desprenderse de mí. Siempre me quiso más que mi madre, al fin y al cabo yo era su única hija, y aunque evidentemente habría preferido que yo naciera varón para continuar con las empresas familiares, me tenía aprecio. 

Por fin llegó el temido día, la mañana que precedió a la fiesta. Mi padre volvió de viaje, y mi madre no me dejó respirar ni un minuto. No paraba de darme instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer y decir en cada momento, "pues la señora Malfoy era extremadamente refinada". No se daba cuenta de que yo ya lo sabía, ¡si no me había enseñado otra cosa durante diecisiete años!

      El vestido que llevaría era negro y aterciopelado, diseñado especialmente para la ocasión. Tenía tirantas y llegaba hasta el suelo, ciñéndose mucho a mi cuerpo y estrechándose a la altura de las rodillas. Era realmente bonito, además una especie de capa de seda negra transparente lo acompañaba para darme un aspecto más _mágico_ (según mi madre, claro).

-Esto me lo regaló mi madre el día de mi compromiso-me dijo, dejándome ver lo que tenía entre las manos.-Y a ella se lo dio su madre. Ahora quédatelo y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti. 

      Cogí lo que me ofrecía, sintiendo un peso en el corazón. Era una cadena de oro blanco con una luna en el centro, adornada con un brillante en forma de estrella. Me lo puse sin la más mínima discusión; así tenía que ser. Seguidamente fui a mi cuarto a peinarme la melena (me la dejé suelta), guardé mi varita en un bolsillo oculto del vestido-por si acaso-y bebí un sorbo de la poción a la que tan acostumbrada estaba, y que servía para evitarme el inconveniente de un embarazo. 

      Hechos los preparativos, mi madre decidió que usaríamos un traslador, yo creo que por que pensaba que si nos desaparecíamos, yo iría a parar a cualquier otro sitio ("casualmente"). Aparecimos todos a la hora señalada a las afueras de la mansión de los Malfoy, y debo reconocer que el tamaño del edificio me impresionó. Era antiguo, de dimensiones magníficas, con varias plantas y un inmenso terreno verde que se extendía a su alrededor en todas direcciones. Me puse nerviosa a más no poder cuando la propia señora Malfoy salió a recibirnos. Era una mujer bastante guapa, de unos cuarenta años muy bien llevados, rubia con los ojos verdes. Vestida con un traje color verde oscuro, me impresionó aún más que la casa. Me miró fijamente y sonrió de forma un tanto extraña, y observé cómo mis padres se deshacían en palabras amables. 

      Nos invitó a pasar a un recibidor lujoso e iluminado, decorado con todo lujo de detalles, y al final entramos al gran salón principal. Había bastante gente, familias con sus respectivos hijos e hijas, que para más inri eran compañeros de colegio míos en su mayoría. Localicé a Lucius con la mirada, y él se acercó a nosotros en seguida. Iba vestido con una capa negra que lo hacía bastante atractivo. Se deshizo en cumplidos, e incluso mi padre pareció entusiasmarse al conocerlo. Mientras los mayores hablaban, fui a sentarme con él y los demás jóvenes. Las chicas me miraban con una envidia mal disimulada entre palabras de halago, y para mi asombro descubrí que Snape estaba allí, y muy a su pesar, pensé, aunque se alegró al verme. Tener cerca a un amigo me tranquilizó y me ayudó a seguir la onda de conversaciones superficiales que me envolvía. 

      Al poco rato se acercó un caballero que me produjo escalofríos por su increíble parecido con Lucius. 

-Hijo, ¿no vas a presentarme formalmente a tu prometida?

      Eso hizo él, y cuando el señor Malfoy tomó mi mano en un gesto cortés me entraron ganas de evaporarme. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de su heredero, aunque su pelo era un poco más oscuro, y la sonrisa de ambos mostraba el mismo quiebre perverso propio de sus mentes retorcidas. Traté de sonreír de modo convincente. 

-No me extraña que Lucius esté tan contento-dijo.-Eres muy bonita. 

-Gr…gracias.

      Me sentí aliviada cuando se retiró para hablar con mis padres y los demás adultos. 

      Por todas partes había elfos y doncellas que servían bebidas y tentempiés, y la habitación bullía. La música de un violín encantado que no necesitaba intérprete sonaba de fondo, tocando una canción distinta cada vez. Paseé la mirada por cada rincón del salón, y descubrí los rostros de muchos, muchos otros Malfoys moviéndose en los retratos de las paredes. 

      Llegó el momento cumbre del compromiso, y ante el silencio y expectación de todos, una doncella acercó a Diane Malfoy una caja de terciopelo negro. Ella se la dio a su hijo, que la abrió y dejó a la vista dos anillos finos y resplandecientes. Se aproximó a mí, me cogió la mano y tuve que levantarme, aparentando serenidad aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza. 

-Narcissa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo en el plazo de un año?

      No me esperaba la pregunta, debo decir. Quise gritar que no, que quería marcharme muy lejos, pero no pude. Mi madre me estaba mirando con la determinación de matarme si decía algo raro. 

-Sí.

      Sonrió, cogió uno de los anillos y me lo puso en el dedo. Yo cogí el otro, en medio de mi sufrimiento interno, e hice lo mismo con su mano. Una encerrona. Todos brindaron, y Lucius me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Aquello era una traición para conmigo misma. Me sentí derrotada y tremendamente débil. La señora Malfoy me entregó un extraño cinturón que consistía en una cadena plateada con forma de serpiente; debía pasar de generación en generación, me dijo, y me lo puse inmediatamente sobre el vestido negro. Y me sentí estrangulada por todas las serpientes del mundo. 


	9. Visita Nocturna

CAPÍTULO 9: VISITA NOCTURNA

      Después de disimular al lado de Lucius delante de todo el mundo cuanto pude, el agobio y lo cargado del ambiente me hicieron sentir angustia y pensé que me convendría tomar el aire. Snape no dejaba de mirarme con un gesto parecido a la preocupación. Parecía presentir que yo no estaba conforme con todo aquello. 

      Me acerqué a la señora Malfoy, que parecía ser el centro de un grupo de adultos, entre ellos mis encantados padres, y le pregunté si había algún balcón o ventanal donde pudiera respirar un poco, pues estaba algo mareada. 

      Al final, Lucius me guió hasta una sala enorme y también muy adornada, que parecía el comedor, y salimos a una terraza bajo el cielo nocturno. Me envolví en el velo negro, pues había refrescado, y traté de respirar, olvidando que junto a mi prometido no había respiro posible. 

-¿Te sientan mal estas reuniones?-dijo, sin mostrar preocupación alguna. 

-No mucho, estoy acostumbrada-fijé la vista en ninguna parte. 

-A partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte aún más, son algo muy típico en mi familia. Aunque personalmente no me sentiré bien en ellas hasta que haya hecho algo importante por mí mismo. 

      Me dio la impresión de que esa última frase la había pensado en voz alta. Había un destello de ensoñación en su cara, como si pudiera verse a sí mismo cumpliendo todas sus ambiciones. No dije nada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, señorita?-se oyó una voz a nuestras espaldas.-Mi esposa me ha dicho que te has mareado. 

      Me volví y miré a Theseus Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias. Sólo ha sido un momento. 

      Noté una punzada en el corazón, una señal. Aquel hombre no paraba de mirarme, con un brillo en los ojos metalizados, tan parecidos a los de su hijo. El desasosiego me formó un nudo en la garganta, pero mi impresión tenía que ser falsa…tenía que serlo…Parecía un halcón esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. 

      Sería de madrugada cuando los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, y yo tuve la esperanza de que podría irme de allí en unos minutos. 

-Quédate a dormir, querida, y mañana te mostraré la casa.

      Mi padre pareció algo extrañado, pero el licor ya le estaba haciendo efecto, y además a la hermosa señora no le faltaban dotes de convicción.

-Es la tradición de la familia-alegó-que después de la ceremonia, la prometida pase la noche en la casa donde vivirá tras la boda. En su día yo también me quedé, y asímismo la madre de mi marido. Todo está establecido en nuestros libros. 

      Quise gritar y desaparecerme de allí, pero mi madre me miró con dureza al notar mi palidez. La casa era muy grande, los Malfoy muy raros, y también estaba Lucius…una combinación perfecta para una noche de pesadilla. Algo me dijo, como más tarde confirmaría, que las tradiciones de esa familia eran demasiado particulares. Me preguntaron, y accedí.

      Dos doncellas me acompañaron escaleras arriba, hacia una habitación preparada de antemano. Era grande, con cortinas de terciopelo oscuro, y una colcha de encaje negro sobre la cama adoselada. Me puse un camisón y una bata que me dieron, tan oscuros como todo lo demás, y decidí irme a dormir.

      Diane me dio las buenas noches con cortesía, y al fin logré cerrar los ojos, aunque el sueño tardó en llegar a causa de la inquietud que me provocaba aquel sitio. 

      No fue muy grande mi sorpresa cuando una presencia me despertó. Me incorporé en la oscuridad y vi que se acercaba el alba. Una silueta se recortaba en la penumbra, y cogí la varita que había escondido bajo la almohada. 

-¿Despierta tan pronto? 

      Al escuchar al señor Malfoy tan cerca, traté de recordar todos los hechizos que sabía para escapar. 

-¿Qué está haciendo aquií? Aún es de noche. 

-Veo que Diane sólo te ha contado *una parte* de la tradición. 

      Rápidamente sacó la varita y dijo _mutus_ apuntando hacia mí. Intenté hablar, pero no emití ningún sonido. Acababa de silenciar temporalmente mi voz. 

-Te lo diré. Esto es lo que viene después del compromiso; le correspondería a mi hijo según la tradición, a menos que él ya hubiera sido *el primero* para ti. Él me ha dicho que es así, ¿no es cierto? Y entonces no hay inconveniente en que yo te haga una visita. 

      Sin saber lo que hacía, le apunté con la varita, y en un esfuerzo desesperado exclamé _¡expelliarmo!_ con el último y ronco brote de voz que su hechizo me había dejado. La varita saltó de sus manos y me esforcé en cogerla, pero nada más lo hube hecho, él rió y murmuró:

-¡Inflamus varitas!

      La madera me quemó entre las manos, tuve que soltarla, y nada más hacerlo volvió a su dueño. 

-Buen intento, aunque pobre si lo diriges contra alguien que conoce todas las Artes Oscuras. 

      "Maldito", pensé, "¿qué puedo hacer?". Con otro hechizo me desarmó limpiamente y guardó mi varita "por un tiempo". 

      Sin embargo, por una vez, tuve buena suerte y para mi sorpresa, la expresión del señor Malfoy cambió y se miró el brazo con sobresalto. 

-Creo que tendremos que posponer lo nuestro para otro día-me dijo con media sonrisa.-Tengo algo urgente que hacer. 

      Sin decir nada más, me devolvió mi varita y se desapareció embozándose en la capa negra. Poco más tarde, descubriría la causa de mi momentánea salvación: una repentina llamada de Lord Voldemort a través de la Marca Tenebrosa que mi *estimado suegro* llevaba en el brazo. Respiré aliviada, y aunque no tenía ni idea por aquel entonces de que Theseus era aún peor de lo que parecía, no pude dormir durante el resto de la noche. 

A la mañana siguiente la señora Malfoy me enseñó la casa, que era más grande y contenía más secretos de lo que yo había imaginado. Habría parecido un confortable lugar para vivir de no ser por sus dueños, aunque Diane no me desagradaba. Mostraba la sobria amabilidad de alguien que se ha resignado a muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, y a pesar de ello irradiaba orgullo y autoridad. 

-Éste es el sótano, o las mazmorras, como prefieras. No te asustes por lo que pueda parecer, casi todas estas cosas llevan aquí varias generaciones, aunque no voy a negar que a mi marido y a Lucius les encantan. 

      Entramos en la habitación tenuemente iluminada, y comprobé que estaba llena de libros viejos y extraños artilugios. Era de lo más siniestro, aquí y allá había cadenas, calaveras de piedra que giraban y frascos llenos de bichos flotando. 

-Básicamente, ¿qué son?-pregunté sin dejar entrever mi angustia. 

      Diane me miró sorprendida, como si la respuesta le pareciera muy obvia.

-Instrumentos para las Artes Oscuras-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-Ilegales y proporcionalmente interesantes, según mi hijo. Yo los conozco todos, aunque apenas los uso. 

      Decidí no preocuparme demasiado, y vivir ignorando aquel lugar; al menos el resto de la casa era lo suficientemente bonito como para conseguirlo. 

      Después de almorzar bajo la atenta mirada de padre e hijo, que acababan de regresar, me dejaron marchar y me desaparecí para volver a casa, proponiéndome descansar durante las tres semanas que faltaban para comenzar Hogwarts. No conseguí encontrarme personalmente con Ed, pues su viaje duró más de lo previsto. Me escribió a menudo, eso sí, mostrándose más cariñoso que nunca, y yo pensé que tal vez…de alguna forma…el futuro sería mejor. 


	10. Let's Run Away

CAPÍTULO 10: LET'S RUN AWAY!

      El nuevo curso empezó con pocos cambios respecto al anterior. Mi anillo traía entusiasmadas a todas las chicas de mi casa, y aún a algunas más, pero yo no le daba importancia. En realidad, me daban ganas de decirle a cualquiera de ellas que no sabían la suerte que tenían al no haber sido ellas las elegidas. Ellas, contentas con sus respectivos novios, libres de tomar sus decisiones, no sabían todo lo que yo estaba perdiendo, ni lo que sufría. 

      La particular filosofía de Lucius tampoco había variado especialmente. Seguía con sus tres o cuatro amantes, Edu incluido, y con todo estudiante guapo que se le pusiera a tiro aunque sólo fuera una noche. Yo seguía siendo la única chica, medecía. Sí, la única enredada entre sus sábanas. 

      Pasé el tiempo centrándome en mis estudios, acudiendo a la biblioteca en mis ratos libres o haciendo pociones con Snape. Entre nosotro jamás salía un tema personal a discusión, y me parecía bien, pero después de Navidad noté un cambio en él, y pronto averigüé la causa. Una tarde vi a James Potter de la mano con una sonriente chica Gryffindor, Lily Evans, y supe por qué mi amigo parecía haberse hundido en las tinieblas. Se volvió más agresivo, especialmente con la pandilla Gryffindor y los múltiples fans de éstos. 

      Hablar sería buena idea, decidí, pues nos parecíamos bastante. Una noche en la que la sala común estaba casi vacía, levanté los ojos de mi libro de hechizos y vi que él, sentado en la butaca más próxima, no apartaba la mirada del fuego de la chimenea. 

-Severus-dije.-¿Qué te pasa?

      Giró la cabeza bruscamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que yo seguía allí.

-Nada.

      Alargué el brazo un poco y puse mi mano en la suya como gesto de apoyo. Yo me sentía igual de triste que él, pero aún así quería confortarlo. 

-No te tortures-dije. 

      Tuve la impresión de que él sabía que yo lo sospechaba todo, y aunque no dijo nada, tampoco trató de disimular su amargura. Al cabo de un rato habló.

-No quieres casarte con él-dijo, y no era una pregunta. 

-Te has dado cuenta. 

-Intentas aparentar conformidad, pero se te nota en los ojos. Saldrías corriendo si pudieras.

-Si pudiera, pero no es el caso. Tampoco yo puedo estar con la persona que quiero. Sólo intento mantenerme a flote, no hundirme. 

-Eres fuerte. 

-No. Ojalá lo fuera. 

      Le sonreí tristemente, y él cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Pocos minutos después, Lucius bajó a buscarme. 

* * * 

-Me estás tomando por tonto-me dijo Lucius de improviso al final de nuestro encuentro. 

      Lo miré sorprendida y me incorporé hasta quedar sentada. No había notado nada raro en él, pero ahora su expresión se había oscurecido. Sin darme cuenta me aferré con más fuerza a las sábanas. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De vez en cuando desapareces y nadie sabe dónde estás, pero yo sí lo sé. Estás viéndote con alguien, ¿no es cierto? Alguien que te gusta. 

-No-dije, tratando de sonar convincente, pero él prosiguió.

-No pensaba que fueras tan tonta como para enamorarte de alguien y ponerlo además en peligro, teniendo en cuenta que es conmigo con quien vas a casarte. 

      El miedo y la rabia me invadieron. Miedo ante la duda de si él sabía que esa persona era Edward, y rabia por sus amenazas, por no contar apenas con armas para defnderme. Su rostro no mostraba señales de cólera, más bien una expresión altiva y casi divertida ante lo absurdo de mi situación. Cerró sus manos sobre mis hombros con fuerza, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me besó con violencia. 

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Conociéndote, sé que no te importa que yo ame a alguien más o no. El amor te da lo mismo. Entonces, ¿qué pretendes?-pregunté. 

-Quiero saber de quién se trata. Quién te interesa tanto como para que hayas disimulado tan bien conmigo durante los últimos meses. A quién proteges. 

-No lo sabrás por mí.

-Entonces es cierto. Sólo te lo diré una vez: procura que no sepa quién es. 

-No me asustan tus amenazas-dije, clavando las uñas en sus manos, y haciendo así que me soltara. 

-Pues deberían, amor. Deberían.

* * * 

      Tal vez la solución habría sido dejar de verme con Ed, pero me pareció imposible pues él era lo único, junto con los estudios, que por aquel entonces valía la pena en mi vida. Quería luchar un poco más, y por fin, cuando quedaban pocos días para los exámenes finales, le expliqué la situación. Para mi sorpresa, él lo tenía todo planeado. 

-Escapemos juntos-dijo, tomando mi mano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Después de la graduación, nos iremos lejos de aquí, lejos de la casa de los Malfoy. No nos encontrarán, lo tengo todo previsto…si tú quieres. 

-Claro que me iría contigo, pero no es tan sencillo. Los Malfoy son capaces de todo, son aún peor de lo que aparentan. Me perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo.

-Iremos al sur, allí mi hermana y su marido serán nuestros guardianes secretos y no nos encontrarán. Además yo te protegeré. 

-Edward…

      Lo estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Me pareció ver con claridad una salida; no sería fácil, pero me iría con él…a vivir para siempre. Ahora me cuesta recordar lo que sentía entonces. Tal vez era amor. 

      Acabé el curso con honores y nos graduamos, abandonando Hogwarts par siempre. La boda tendría lugar dentro de dos semanas, pero yo no estaría allí. Ed había trazado un plan. Yo esperaría una señal suya en forma de carta, y entonces me desaparecería sin dejar ni rastro y me reuniría con él. Lo dejaría todo atrás. 

      Mi madre me esperaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, donde se estaban haciendo los preparativos para el enlace. Yo disimulé interesándome por ellos, probándome el hermoso vestido de seda negro y plateado, haciendo que todos creyeran que estaba totalmente conforme con mi matrimonio. Aunque no paraba mucho tiempo en la casa debido a sus "asuntos", el señor Malfoy intentó atraparme a solas en más de una ocasión, pero mi intuición se había agudizado después de tantos enredos, y logré esquivarle. 

      Faltaba sólo una semana para la boda cuando recibí una carta de Edward, hechizada para que sólo yo pudiera leerla. En ella me decía que en un plazo de dos días, cuando él me enviara la señal, yo debería desaparecerme y acudir a Hogsmeade, donde me estaría esperando para marcharnos a un lugar lejano. 

      Pero la señal nunca llegó. Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, y al principio sentí el dolor de una traición. Ed tenía que tener un buen motivo para no haberme avisado. Miré por la ventana, deseando que ocurriera el milagro, y oí pasos familiares detrás mía. 

-No te compensa ir a ninguna parte. 


	11. Lagrimas por una Boda

CAPÍTULO 11: LÁGRIMAS POR UNA BODA

      La voz de Lucius logró asustarme por una vez. Me volví sobresaltada al imaginar a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Vestía una túnica negra diferente a las que llevaba siempre, con una capucha a la espalda.

-Parece que tu amor se ha olvidado de ti. ¿No es cierto, Narcissa? Te prometió salvarte del malo de la película, pero olvidó que el malo lo conocía muy bien.

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!

      Noté que me faltaba la sangre, como si me hubieran malherido, y apenas fue necesario leer la nota que Lucius me mostró. 

_"Querido Ed,_

_Estoy dispuesta y esperando tu llamada._

_No te demores. Narcissa."_

-¿Por qué tienes esta nota?-murmuré.

-Me adelanté a la lechuza, eso es todo. Edward no pareció entusiasmarse mucho cuando me vio; quién lo diría teniendo en cuenta lo dispuesto que estaba en Hogwarts cada vez que lo llamaba.

-¿Dónde…?¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-exclamé horrorizada. 

-Tuvimos una interesante conversación. Yo también lo echaré de menos, créeme. 

* * * 

      No recuerdo más de aquella charla; perdí el conocimiento y desperté en la habitación que me habían asignado; la realidad me partió el corazón en dos. Nunca volví a saber de Edward, y algo en mi interior me decía que Lucius había hecho algo horrible, que no pensaba dejarme escapar. La única salida que tenía era la muerte, y si no morí fue probablemente porque Diane Malfoy y las doncellas de la casa fueron amables conmigo. 

-Mantente siempre al margen de sus asuntos, muchacha-me dijo la hermosa señora al día siguiente.-Podrás dirigir la casa a tu antojo, y él no te molestará. Y recuerda que el heredero deberá ser lo más importante. 

      Asentí tristemente y decidí ser al menos una buena ama de casa, ya que todas mis posibilidades de ser algo más se habían desvanecido. Me pregunté si Diane se habría sentido igual que yo algún día, antes de su boda. Porque había algo muy similar en nosotras. 

* * * 

      No me vieron llorar, ¿qué lágrimas podían quedarme después de todo lo que había sufrido? Con mi corazón roto hasta su más profunda raíz, Ed se convirtió en un sueño del pasado, aunque en realidad nunca supe qué había ocurrido. Nunca le pregunté a Lucius, y así traté de hacerle pensar que no me había dolido tanto, que sobrevivía a pesar de que el parecía desear lo contrario.

      Lo más destacado del día de la boda fue la asistencia de prácticamente las mismas personas que acudieron al compromiso. Por un momento pensé que iría Lord Voldemort en persona, pero al final *sólo* vinieron una buena caterva de mortífagos. Ese día mi única sonrisa sincera fue dirigida a Snape, que parecía conocer profundamente mi tristeza, aunque por otro lado se relacionaba bastante bien con todos los asistentes. Me pregunté qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. ¿Unirse a ellos cuando acabara su séptimo año en la escuela? No me sorprendió cuando lo supe doce meses más tarde. En realidad ya nada podía sorprenderme. 

      Los ritos de la tradicional ceremonia mágica se sucedieron, incluso el de los anillos de fuego, que consistía en arrojar las alianzas (de platino, en nuestro caso) a unas llamas mágicas que brotaban de una piedra roja, y luego cogerlas metiendo la mano en el fuego, que estaba cálido pero no quemaba. Todo eso simbolizaba la confianza del uno en el otro y me pareció un poco absurdo, porque antes confiaba yo en el mismo Demonio que en Lucius. 

      Luego hubo un baile, un banquete y múltiples celebraciones en las que yo participé sólo por darles una alegría a mis padres, con los que ya no volvería a vivir, y a los que había cambiado involuntariamente por los señores Malfoy. Éstos me habían concedido una serie de habitaciones privadas en el ala este de la casa, además de un lujoso dormitorio que debería compartir con mi marido al menos durante los primeros días. Me pregunté por qué Diane me había concedido tanta autoridad sobre la casa cuando ella todavía seguiría viviendo en ella, pero la respuesta a eso sólo la comprendí más tarde. 

      Hubo algunas diferencias entre esa noche de bodas y todos los encuentros que habíamos tenido en Hogwarts anteriormente. Tal vez el cambio de lugar, la ausencia de hechizos de insonorización, el cálido ambiente del dormitorio o el que Lucius pareciera más serio que de costumbre tuvieran algo que ver. También estaba el detalle de que le dije adiós a mi fiel poción antiembarazo, pues ahora mi finalidad era la de dar un heredero a la familia. Y eso era lo último en lo que yo pensaba. 

-Preferirás que me marche ahora-dije en voz baja cuando los momentos de pasión hubieron terminado. 

      No hubo respuesta. Para mi sorpresa, se había quedado dormido. Con la rubia cabeza sobre la almohada, los ojos de hielo punzante bien cerrados, y el atlético cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas de satén, parecía un dios de otra época que soñara apaciblemente. Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría amarlo. Muchos lo habían hecho, ¿y dónde estaban ahora? De pronto sólo quedaba yo, acurrucada a su lado. Sólo yo, sin apartar los ojos de la Marca Tenebrosa dibujada en su brazo, que tantas vidas costaría. Exclusivamente yo, admirándolo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo. 


	12. Flower of Life

CAPÍTULO 12: FLOWER OF LIFE

      Esa noche fue una gran excepción porque no volvimos a dormir juntos en los días sucesivos. De hecho no lo veía a menudo, pues se ausentaba mucho de la casa, a veces durante días, en compañía de su padre. Asuntos oscuros, pensaba yo, de los que prefería no tener noticias. Cuando volvía actuaba como si nada, como si le fuera extremadamente fácil cambiar el chip y pasar de un *interrogatorio* a una víctima potencial, al papel de recién casado que disfruta de los papeles de la vida doméstica. 

      Mientras tanto, yo colaboraba con mi suegra en la organización de las tareas domésticas, y llegué a tenerle cierta estima. Me di cuenta de que, desde la sombra, trataba de impedir que Theseus me molestara.

-¿Te gusta la herbología?-me preguntó una mañana. 

-Más o menos. 

-Mira por esta ventana, Narcissa-dijo haciéndome una seña para que me acercara. 

      Obedecí y me asomé al alféizar. Abajo, rodeando toda la casa en algunos kilómetros a la redonda, había un jardín verde y frondoso pero algo triste porque apenas tenía flores; lo único que resaltaba era un estanque situado entre varios árboles. 

-Antes había flores-dijo sin apartar los ojos de él.-Pero en cierto momento perdí el entusiasmo por ellas y todas desaparecieron. Si a ti te gustan, no hay ningún problema en que vuelvas a plantarlas cuando yo no esté.

-¿Cómo?-murmuré asombrada.-¿Cuando usted…no esté?

      Ante mi gesto de preocupación, se limitó a mirarme y sonreír. 

-Veo que eres fuerte-dijo.-Sabía que tenías que ser tú. 

      Entonces no comprendí ni una sola de sus palabras, pero el tiempo me lo explicaría todo. 

* * * 

      Un año y pocos meses más tarde, me había acostumbrado perfectamente a la vida en la mansión, aunque a veces me sentía un poco sola. Supe que Lucius escondía de vez en cuando a alguna de sus aventuras en sus habitaciones, pero nunca me dejó de prestar atención, aunque yo no la pidiese, y las cosas no iban demasiado mal. Una de mis distracciones era consultar la enorme biblioteca de la casa, y perfeccioné mi habilidad con las pociones, aunque no sentía curiosidad por los misteriosos objetos del sótano. 

      Precisamente estaba leyendo una tarde en el jardín cuando me desmayé sin causa aparente, y me desperté en mi habitación; mi marido y su madre me miraban fijamente, y ella sonreía. 

-No te preocupes, querida-dijo.-Es lo normal. 

      El heredero de la familia ya estaba en mi interior, y de golpe me entraron unas ganas enormes de tenerlo, de verlo…cosa en la que nunca había pensado seriamente hasta entonces. Un hijo aliviaría mi soledad, pensé, y me haría feliz. Sería lo único agradable que me habría pasado en mucho tiempo. 

      Fue un niño, como todos querían, y Lucius parecía estar muy contento con el pequeño Draco, aunque cada vez parecía más disgustado con su pertenencia a los mortífagos. Daba la impresión de que quería hacer las cosas a su manera, y no bajo las órdenes de nadie. Mi suegro, sin embargo, seguía sin discusión al Señor Tenebroso, y apenas lo veíamos ya en casa. 

      Pendiente de mi hijo, el tiempo empezó a volar para mí; pasaron los meses, un año, y llegó el día que lo cambió todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a oír el nombre de James Potter. Voldemort había caído tras intentar matar al hijo de éste y recibir de lleno su propia maldición. Lucius llegó a casa asustado. 

-El Ministerio está haciendo una redada para atrapar a todos los mortífagos y llevarlos a juicio. Se han llevado a mi padre.

      Aunque en el fondo no me apenaba, comprendí la gravedad de la situación. 

-¿Vas a dejarte coger?-Diane se acercó.

-Eso nunca-sonrió él.-Sólo me preocupa que vengan aquí a hacer una inspección, porque encontrarían cosas. 

      Los funcionarios aparecieron justo un día en el que Lucius estaba en casa. Le exigieron acudir a juicio después de presentarle los cargos: tortura de muggles, participación en asesinatos planeados por Voldemort, posesión de artículos relacionados con las Artes Oscuras…Él alegó haber sido controlado mentalmente por los mortífagos, y representó su papel bastante bien. 

      Yo sabía que todos los cargos eran ciertos, que esas canalladas se sumaban a las que me hizo a mí hacía tiempo, y que aquél podía ser el momento de la revancha. pero no lo hice. Había descubierto en uno de los libros de la familia un método mágico para ocultar el sótano de la casa y hacerlo inaccesible, y mientras Lucius preparaba su defensa para un posible juicio, yo lo puse en práctica. Así que no encontraron nada raro en la mansión, ni pruebas sólidas con las que inculpar a Lucius. Resultó absuelto en el juicio. 


	13. El Gran Secreto de Diane

CAPÍTULO 13: EL GRAN SECRETO DE DIANE

      Theseus Malfoy fue llevado a Azkaban debido a que muchísimos testigos declararon en su contra. Ese mismo día, cuando daba el desayuno a Draco, noté un cambio en la mansión. Faltaba el aura de mi suegra, que normalmente se percibía en cualquier rincón de la casa. 

-Krissy, ¿has visto a la señora?-pregunté a una de las doncellas.

-No, señora, no desde ayer. 

      La dejé a cargo del niño un momento y recorrí todas las habitaciones , preguntando a la servidumbre, pero nadie sabía nada. Al final me decidí a subir al ala oeste de la segunda planta, donde estaban sus aposentos, aunque yo nunca había estado en ellos. En esa zona la sensación de vacío era aún mayor y, angustiada, llamé a la gran puerta de madera con relieves. No hubo respuesta, y decidí entrar usando _alohomora. _

      Nada más abrir la puerta, sentí un olor como de incienso, y observé asombrada que una multitud de lucecitas pequeñas como estrellas como estrellas flotaban en el aire alumbrando la semipenumbra. La habitación estaba llena de cristales de extrañas formas, y sobre la mesa de escritorio había un rollo de pergamino y un tintero. La cama adoselada estaba perfectamente hecha, y todo en su sitio, pero faltaba ella. De pronto reparé en una gran bola de cristal brillante situada bajo la ventana de oscuras cortinas. Parecía una bola de Adivinación, pero por más vueltas que le di no vi  nada en su interior, probablemente porque esa especialidad mágica nunca fue mi fuerte. 

      "Cuando yo no esté". Esas palabras vinieron a mi mente y me abalancé sobre el pergamino del escritorio. El corazón me latía muy aprisa, y leí apresuradamente las líneas de trazo pequeño y elegante. 

_"Dos ojos relucientes como el cristal_

_me devolvieron a los fantasmas del pasado. _

_Donde acaba un designio y empieza otro, _

_viene una flor y termina el tiempo_

_de la sombra que vivió un día _

_y ahora volverá a Ser. _

_Los pájaros negros se marchan, la vida crecerá_

_hasta el retorno de las nubes. _

_Ocurre a veces que el Destino llega con retraso._

_Pero siempre Viene."_

      Más abajo había una pequeña inscripción.

_"No he muerto, Hija mía, no sufras. Acabo de renacer._

_Diane Letheen Raviel (Malfoy)"_

      En cuestión de segundos comprendí el significado de sus palabras, y me dejé caer en una silla. Ella lo había visto todo, lo sabía de antemano. "Sabía que tenías que ser tú", me dijo en una ocasión. Mi llegada, la caída de Voldemort, el encarcelamiento de su marido…lo sabía todo. Por eso había echado a volar. Volví a leer el final de la carta. "Hija mía", escribió. Supe que había llegado a quererla más que a mi propia madre, que sin ella me sentiría muy sola. Pero su papel había concluido, y me había pasado el relevo al frente de la familia Malfoy. 

* * * 

      Lucius no se mostró muy sorprendido por la desaparición de su madre. Se limitó a decirme que la mansión y todo lo que en ella había era ahora de su propiedad, y que no me preocupara en exceso. 

-La vida va a ser diferente a partir de ahora-dijo dirigiéndome una media sonrisa. 

      En eso no mintió. Comenzó su ardua tarea de "limpiar" su nombre, manchado sin duda por la desgracia de su padre, y noté que la gente lo seguía respetando, algunos con una sombra de miedo en los ojos, como si se sintieran pequeños al lado de un joven con un apellido antiguo y temible. Lo supe porque a partir de ese momento pude salir más y acompañarlo en alguno de sus viajes, y así volví a relacionarme con la gente, eso sí, sólo con la de "nuestra categoría", como decía él.

      Para limpiar aún más su reputación, de vez en cuando hacía una donación a algún hospital de niños magos desamparados. Así ganó un lugar cómodo en la sociedad, aunque para mí era el mismo de siempre, el mismo ser incapaz de amar. 


	14. Little Dragon

CAPÍTULO 14: LITTLE DRAGON

      El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Draco empezó a crecer y crecer y a parecerse cada vez más a su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos, aún limpios e inocentes, y era como un angelito que hacía que me olvidara del demonio. Me dediqué a enseñarle todo cuanto podía, a leer y escribir, a portarse bien…pero su educación era completada por Lucius, que le enseñó a jugar al Quidditch y le inculcó la ambición y el sueño de grandes metas tan característicos de todo Malfoy. Sin olvidar el gusto por las Artes Oscuras. 

-Será como yo-me dijo Lucius una mañana. 

-No si puedo impedirlo-solté, sin pensar bien lo que decía. 

-Vamos, amor, ¿qué queja tienes de mí? Te doy todo lo que deseas, nada os falta a ninguno de los dos-sonrió llevándose la taza de té a los labios.-Y nunca estas conforme. Por ejemplo, respecto a lo de Durmstrang…

-Irá a Hogwarts-dije. 

-Pero allí apenas se enseña lo que uno más necesita dominar en la vida. 

-Tú fuiste a Hogwarts. Y ya te estás encargando de que aprenda magia negra. 

-Me sentiría orgulloso si mi hijo fuera un Slytherin, pero…

-Durmstrang está muy lejos. Y hace frío allí-insistí, negándome a separarme tanto de Draco.-Será un buen Slytherin.

      Ya hace seis años de esa conversación. Aún no sé cómo conseguí convencer a Lucius. 

      Draco empezó en Hogwarts el mismo año que el hijo de James Potter, el mítico Harry, el niño que sobrevivió. Supe que chocaron desde el principio, pero tuve confianza en que mi pequeño no se dejaría derrotar por nadie. Escribí una carta a Snape porque sabía que era profesor de Pociones y jefe de Slytherin allí (algo sorprendente que un mortífago trabajara en una escuela), y me dijo que veía un gran talento en Draco, y que además mi hijo se sentía más que a gusto en Slytherin. No me comentó nada sobre el súper Gryffindor Harry Potter, pero me pareció que debía de estar pasando mal con la viva imagen de James tan cerca. 

      El inicio de la vida escolar de Draco me hizo volver a la soledad de la gran mansión, que pasaba como podía entre las flores que entonces ya cubrían buena parte de los jardines, tal como un día vaticinara mi suegra. Recibí algunas cartas de ella, aunque nunca supe dónde se encontraba, y cierto día me dijo "la paz no es eterna, pero se la reconoce cuando llegan las adversidades". Sus palabras eran a menudo oscuras, incomprensibles, pero me alertaban. 

      Mis dieciocho años se habían convertido en treinta demasiado pronto, pensaba, y la primera juventud se me había ido al mismo tiempo que todas mis ilusiones personales. Alguna vez recordé a Edward, a lo que le había ocurrido por querer darme la libertad, y por eso nunca volví a pensar en tener un amante. El interés de Lucius por ellos, sin embargo, no decrecía, y aunque el paso de los años y la importancia de su imagen social lo habían vuelto algo más discreto, conmigo no disimulaba. Yo seguía siendo un bonito adorno que lucir en las grandes reuniones, y un juguete durante aquellas noches en las que él no había encontrado otra distracción. 

      Volví a ver a Snape en una fiesta que organizamos en la mansión al término del segundo curso de Draco. Asistió sólo un grupo selecto de personas, gente del Ministerio y la aristocracia, y le pedí a mi viejo amigo que viniera. Los años y la tristeza habían hecho mella en él, y parecía aún más serio que en nuestros días en Hogwarts, que ya era decir. 

-Me alegro de verte-le dije, dándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Narcissa-me saludó cortésmente, bajo la mirada de Lucius.

      Al término de la celebración, cuando Draco se hubo ido a dormir y Lucius acompañaba a algunos invitados a la puerta, le pedí a Snape que se quedase un rato para charlar. Me miró con preocupación, pero yo no podía dejar ir sin más a una de las pocas personas que apreciaba. Miré hacia la entrada y supe que mi marido había logrado engatusar al hijo de los Warren, que no tendría ni veinte años, para que se quedara. Así que no se daría ni cuenta si Severus y yo charlábamos en mis aposentos. 


	15. Junto a un Amigo

CAPÍTULO 15: JUNTO A UN AMIGO 

-¿Eres feliz aquí?-me preguntó, una vez en mi terraza. 

-Cuando está Draco-le dije.-El resto del tiempo se me hace muy largo y tedioso. ¿Y tú en Hogwarts? ¿Te haces respetar? Mi hijo me ha contado que mantienes a raya a los Gryffindor. 

-No es un mal sitio, aunque me sobran ciertos alumnos-dijo mirando al cielo estrellado. 

-Después de lo que ha pasado con el asunto de la Cámara Secreta-le dije-da la impresión de que el Señor Tenebroso pueda volver algún día. 

-¿Tú crees?-me miró sorprendido. 

-No lo sé. Aunque en ese caso nosotros no correríamos peligro. 

      Por la expresión de Snape entendí que prefería no darle vueltas a la idea, y cambié de tema. 

-Pareces triste. ¿No pasas demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras?

-Estoy acostumbrado. Son un buen refugio. Tú también pareces triste…casi tanto como en Hogwarts. 

-¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en lo diferentes que serían ahora las cosas si tus planes y los míos hubieran salido bien?-le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Lo hago constantemente, pero ¿de qué sirve? Sólo me quedan los recuerdos. 

-Te comprendo. 

      En aquel determinado momento, hice caso a la vocecita que pedía consuelo dentro de mi corazón, me incliné hacia él y lo besé. Me respondió, algo aturdido, y sentí como sus labios ardían en contacto con los míos. Parecimos recordar al mismo tiempo que aquello era un error, porque nos separamos rápidamente. Me sentí avergonzada y me senté de nuevo, con las mejillas convertidas en un infierno. Él me miró gravemente. 

-Lo…lo siento-murmuré.-No he podido evitarlo, supongo que…Nos parecemos mucho tú y yo. Necesitaba besar a alguien que me gustara de verdad.  

      Snape siguió mirándome con expresión serena, como si hubiera perdido las palabras que quería decir. 

-No debo entender eso como que te gusto, en ningún caso-dijo finalmente. 

      De pie enfrente mía, vestido de negro y a la luz de las antorchas, me pareció atractivo. Atractivo, solitario y falto de cariño…como yo. Le sonreí abiertamente. 

-Deberías entenderlo así-dije, levantándome.-¿Ibas a algún sitio en especial esta noche?

-No…

-Quédate conmigo entonces. Si quieres. 

      Me acerqué de nuevo a él y acaricié su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él pasó una mano por mi pelo largo y rubio, como si quisiera cerciorarse de mi existencia, o de sus emociones con respecto a mí. 

-Tu marido…-empezó a decir. 

-No vendrá, estoy segura. 

      Por si acaso me dirigí a la puerta y murmuré un hechizo bloqueador. Al poco rato, estábamos sobre la colcha, mirándonos el uno al otro en la penumbra. Él parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer, aunque sus ojos me decían que yo le gustaba y quería intentarlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así con alguien?. me pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta, así que no dije nada. Por una vez en la vida, decidí llevar la iniciativa. 

      Incluso cuando pareció coger confianza, noté cuán diferente era aquel hombre de Lucius. Su piel era cálida, me trataba bien e hizo que una sensación de ternura naciera en mi corazón. No podía ser un mortífago. Mi intuición me dijo que no lo era. Intenté hablar, pero decir algo en ese momento carecía de sentido. Aquello era una ilusión, algo que desaparecería más tarde como todas las cosas buenas de mi vida. Hacía años una situación así con Snape me habría parecido imposible, pero ahora había olvidado a Lucius y sus maldades por un momento, y me sentí tranquila en los brazos de mi gran amigo, que ya era mucho más.

* * * 

      El amanecer me despertó. Me sorprendí al sentir un cuerpo cálido junto al mío, acostumbrada como estaba a las huidas de mi marido. Snape me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, porque era consciente de lo que vendría luego.

-Narcissa, yo…

-Sssh, no digas nada. Ya lo sé. 

      Se incorporó pesadamente. 

-Tengo que marcharme. Si no, tendrás problemas. 

-Severus…Me gustaría volver a verte.

      Me miró con cierta tristeza, y supe que no podíamos decir nada, ni concretar otro encuentro. Yo seguiría estando con Lucius, como siempre, y él volvería a su soledad en Hogwarts. Lo vi marchar.


	16. Don't Ever Touch Me

CAPÍTULO 16: DON'T EVER TOUCH ME

      Recuerdo como me sentí a la hora del desayuno, al encontrarme con Lucius y con mi hijo en la cocina. Le devolví la sonrisa al primero, sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Me senté a comer y no dejé de preguntarle a Draco cosas sobre Hogwarts, bajo la resentida mirada de Lucius, que aún se sentía humillado tras su expulsión del equipo de gobierno del colegio. Sonreí para mis adentros. No todo iba a salirle tan bien siempre. 

      Durante las tres semanas siguientes no recibí ni un mensaje de Snape, pero eso no me inquietó porque sabía que no quería meterme en líos. Tal vez lo nuestro hubiera sido sólo una noche, pero estaba segura de sentir por él algo que mi marido jamás me inspiraría. Aunque se me diera bien disimular, no me porté de un modo convincente con Lucius, y él se percató. pareció esperar a que Draco hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts para empezar tercero, para enfrentárseme. 

-Estás de lo más rara últimamente-dijo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras nosotros. 

-Déjame, Lucius. No pasa nada que no haya pasado siempre. 

      Traté de salir, pero se interpuso en mi camino. 

-Espero que no estés al borde de una de tus temeridades-sonrió malévolamente.-Hace tiempo que no me diviertes con ninguna. 

-No tienes que tener nada de mí. Pero si yo fuera tú cuidaría de que ninguno de los jovencitos se fuera de la lengua. Oh, y espero que nuestro hijo no descubra nunca la clase de padre que tiene. 

      Sus ojos claros brillaban de furia, y logré esquivar por poco el hechizo que me lanzó. Saqué mi varita. 

-No te hagas la fuerte, Narcissa. Sabes que no puedes irte de aquí-siseó. 

-_Accio__ varita-dije, y lo desarmé sin mucha dificultad. _

      Era la primera vez que me peleaba con él de aquella manera. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, y cuando lo lanzó al suelo se formó una humareda negra que nos envolvió.

-Es hora de que entres en razón-dijo, aunque no podía verle. 

-_¡Dissolve!-exclamé, tratando de disipar la niebla sin éxito. _

      Me desconcertó el sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca me besaba. Me aparté rápidamente, pues nada de lo que él pudiera hacer cambiaría mis sentimientos.

-Amor-dijo.-Ni siquiera tienes en cuenta el que mantenga mi interés por ti. 

-Pues no tienes esa obligación-gruñí, alejándome en medio de la oscuridad.-Además lo único que te interesa de mí es mi cuerpo.

-Puedo apañármelas sin ti-dijo.-De hecho lo hago a menudo. 

-Entonces olvídame. No quiero que me toques, Lucius, no te lo pienso permitir más. 

-¿Qué amante habrá conseguido que caigas en viejos errores?

      Alterada como estaba, conseguí alumbrar la estancia y zafarme de él. 

-Que te quede claro. Nunca más. 

      Salí dejándolo allí y me fui a mi habitación. A partir de entonces me cerré en banda y no le permití que se acercara demasiado. Ardía en deseos de contactar con Snape, pero no podía. Lucius me estaba vigilando. Cómo deseaba irme. 

* * * 

      El tiempo pasó muy despacio. Gran parte de las flores se marchitaron, probablemente por culpa de Lucius, quien había arremetido contra ellas. Los vaticinios de mi suegra se cumplieron una vez más, y las nubes volvieron a oscurecerlo todo. 

      En el verano posterior al tercer año de Draco en Hogwarts, lo llevamos a la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch. Lucius había hecho creer por aquel entonces a casi todo el Ministerio que era una gran persona y aún mejor benefactor, y le regalaron entradas para el palco donde, curiosamente, también estaba el famoso Harry Potter. No pude dejar de observar la reacción de uno y otro niño cuando se encontraron. La mirada de odio que se lanzaron me recordaba…no sabía bien a qué. A una imagen que dormía en alguna parte de mi mente. 

      Aunque Lucius la tomó con algunos muggles, según oí, también formó parte de la multitud que se espantó al ver la abominable Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Me asusté mucho: aquello era sin duda un terrible augurio de lo que acabaría pasando. Voldemort regresó y volvió a llamarlo a su presencia. Y en vez de enfrentarse con él, como cobarde que era, acudió a la reunión, volviendo a su antigua vida de mortífago. Me dijo que Snape no había asistido, y traté de mostrarme impasible mientras el dolor me traspasaba: Corría grave peligro. 

      Algo en mi hijo había cambiado. Delante de su padre se mantenía orgulloso y tranquilo como siempre, pero yo supe que no lo estaba. Parecía temer algo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, aunque Lucius se empeñó en enseñarle a fondo las Artes Oscuras en el sótano, cuando paraba en casa. Cierta tarde fui a poner un poco de orden en el cuarto de Draco (pues él no permitía que lo hicieran las doncellas) y hallé sin querer la causa de su desvelo. 

      En uno de sus pantalones había una nota, breve y precisa: _"En la torre de Astronomía, misma hora. H". Volvía a dejarla en su sitio. Si mi sospecha era cierta, la nota no era de ninguna chica, y me invadió la preocupación. Potter iba a morir, eso decía Lucius, porque el Señor Tenebroso no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Los traidores también, mi amor entre ellos. ¿Qué podía decirle a Draco? ¿Qué tuviera esperanzas, que a lo mejor nos acompañaba la suerte? No servía de nada mentirle._

_"Por favor, cuídate. No te pongas al alcance de ellos, no te arriesgues._

_Sobre todo no te mueras. Por favor"._

      Eso es lo único que pude escribir a Snape, después de muchos meses sin verlo. Me respondió contándome que estaba en el bando de Dumbledore, que tenía que arriesgarse para servir de alguna ayuda. Quería volver a verme. Y yo no deseaba otra cosa, pero decidí esperar. 


	17. Tres Buenas Razones

CAPÍTULO 17: TRES BUENAS RAZONES

      El carácter de Lucius había empeorado drásticamente. Le ponía de mal humor volver a estar bajo las órdenes de alguien, y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que dentro de poco Voldemort tomaría el poder y él se lo pasaría bastante bien. La imagen ya no importaba. El Ministerio no se decidía a actuar, y la victoria era segura. Pero desgraciadamente, no fui yo quien se llevó la peor parte de su nuevo cambio. 

      Aprovechando que Lucius supuestamente había salido, me aparecí en Hogsmeade. Sólo sería un momento. Mandé una lechuza a Severus desde la oficina de correos, pero me respondió que un encuentro justo entonces era imposible y tremendamente arriesgado. Que de momento debía permanecer en casa, donde al menos estaría a salvo. Así que regresé antes del anochecer, con unas cuantas compras para disimular, triste y enojada con la situación presente. 

      Lo que me encontré fue peor de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Me crucé con mi hijo, que subía corriendo de las mazmorras, y me miró con los ojos llenos de horror. Supuse que la lección de mi marido había sido demasiado cruda, y no me equivoqué. 

-Draco, ¡¿qué…?!

      No se detuvo y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Lucius fue el siguiente en atravesar el pasillo, presumiblemente procedente del sótano. Se sorprendió al verme de pronto. 

-¿Dónde estabas?-gruñó.

-De compras en Hogsmeade. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

      Él tampoco me respondió. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar. Algo iba realmente mal, pensé, y subí para hablar con Draco. Su puerta estaba cerrada. Llamé y no hubo respuesta. Insistí, y finalmente abrió. Estaba abrazado a un cojín, y supe que había estado llorando. 

-Por favor, cuéntamelo, Draco.

      Hizo ademán de hablar, pero no salió ninguna voz de su garganta. Se llevó una mano a ella, y yo cerré la puerta para sentarme a su lado. 

-¿Es un conjuro silenciador?-le pregunté.-¿El _Devoccius?_

      Asintió.

-_Vocciusi-dije yo, sacando mi varita. _

-Mamá-dijo abrazándome. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

      No dijo nada pero vi las heridas. Todo tiene un límite, y Lucius lo había traspasado ampliamente. Mientras trataba de curar a mi hijo, ideé un plan. Algo retorcido e inteligente. Algo que sólo hubiera podido ocurrírsele a una Malfoy. 

* *  *

      Había leído tratados de magia negra, aunque no fuera mi debilidad, y tenía talento para las pociones. En la habitación de mi suegra, donde sólo yo entraba, había un antiguo libro escrito por brujas que en algún momento se habían sentido como yo. La autora de _esa receta decía ser una tal Gwendolen Halley Malfoy, que vivió hace mucho tiempo y debió ser bastante feliz si las cosas le fueron bien. _

      Estudié cuidadosamente la elaboración de la pócima. Era compleja, arriesgada y si no salía bien podía perjudicarme, pero confié en esa mujer y en mí misma, por una vez. Cuando estuvo lista, esperé el momento de usarla. Una lechuza que llevaba un pergamino oscuro atravesó nuestro salón, camino a la mazmorra donde estaba Lucius, pero yo la detuve lanzándole un hechizo somnífero. Tal como imaginaba, era una orden de Voldemort, una orden muy concreta.

_"Encárgate de traerme al Traidor de Hogwarts"._

      El corazón me dio un vuelco mientras quemaba el mensaje. Tenía que ser entonces. Por Snape. Por Draco. Por mí.


	18. The End of a Nightamare

CAPÍTULO 18: THE END OF A NIGHTMARE

      Aquella noche fui al jardín, vestida con una túnica blanca y vaporosa. Wanda, mi lechuza de confianza, fue a llamar a Lucius siguiendo mis instrucciones. Qué sospechaba él, si yo había disimulado la ira que sentía mejor que nunca durante casi una semana. Acudió, y cuando me encontró en el estanque pareció muy sorprendido. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo sin dejar de mirarme atentamente, pues yo nunca vestía de blanco. 

-He estado pensando, Lucius-dije acercándome a él-en hacer las paces contigo. 

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, todo lo malo es agua pasada. Podríamos empezar de nuevo. 

      Me había convertido en la mejor actriz del mundo mágico. Contuve mi angustia cuando me besó violentamente, tragando definitivamente el anzuelo. 

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-dijo sin soltarme la cintura. 

-No sabes cuánto. Aún pienso que eres el más atractivo. 

-Vaya, vaya-dijo sonriendo.-En el fondo me echabas de menos. ¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora? 

      Me hizo caer sobre la hierba húmeda de al lado del estanque, y realmente me mostré lo más participativa posible, tanto que cuando se unió a mí ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte. No pareció darse cuenta de la cantidad de veneno con la que había estado en contacto, y disfrutamos los dos, sin duda, pero yo con más motivo. De pronto empalideció. Me incorporé rápidamente, sin lograr sentirme culpable. Me siguió con la mirada, con sus fríos y asustados ojos grises. 

-Lucius. Te equivocaste de prometida. Aunque cualquier otra habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, ¿no crees? Te deseo una buena vida en el Infierno. 

      No me dio tiempo a decir más. El antiguo veneno de Gwendolen sólo funcionaba en los hombres, concretamente en los magos de sangre limpia, y Lucius lo había tomado directamente de mi cuerpo. Lo dejé allí y me aparecí en mi habitación. Nunca sabrían la verdad: Todos los síntomas eran de muerte natural. 

      Cuando la noticia escandalizó a toda la servidumbre a la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Draco, que permanecía sereno. No dijo nada, pero vi un destello de comprensión e, incluso, gratitud, en su mirada, y yo le pedí perdón con la mía. Perdón por no haberlo librado antes.

* * * 

      La mansión es nuestra, mía y de mi heredero. Le he dado a elegir su propio camino libremente, pero no quiere ser un mortífago. Quiere salvar a Harry, y yo le ayudaré. Severus sabe toda la verdad, lo que me impulsó a hacerlo: ahora lo veo a menudo y sé que me ama tanto como yo a él, aunque su vida corra grave peligro. Aunque mañana Voldemort decida que los Malfoy restantes deben unírsele o morir. No puedo tener miedo. No después de haber vivido veinte años con el Demonio. No ahora que se ha marchado. 

_"Ocurre a veces que el Destino llega con retraso._

_Pero siempre Viene"._

FIN__


End file.
